T
T&M Productions is a company that was founded in 2008 which produces cosplay merchandise, mostly calendars and posters. People Drake Bell 4.jpg|Tucker Holmes Co-Founder and Photographer|link=Tucker Holmes Yin Chang 5.jpg|Maggie Yen Co-Founder, Photographer and Model|link=Maggie Yen Tom Felton 3.jpg|Nathan Lancer Manufacturer|link=Nathan Lancer Kaley Cuoco.jpg|Haley Leone Contributor and Model|link=Haley Leone Products Original Cosplay Calendar * January - Rebecca Mosley as Ghost Sweeper Mikami * February - Regina Brennan as Rosette from Chrno Crusade * March - Heather Cameron as Zelda from The Legend of Zelda * April - Brooke Li as Lina from Slayers * May - Denise Ortega as Rose from Full Metal Alchemist * June - Tabitha Lemier as Card Captor Sakura * July - Kelly Creek as Tifa from Final Fantasy VII * August - Madison Yen as Kos-Mos from Xenosaga * September - Lauren Powell as Tsunade from Naruto * October - Joy Kent as Android 18 from Dragon Ball Z * November - Faith Drummond as Kagome from Inuyasha * December - Haley Leone as Sailor Moon Lil Chiyo Lil Chiyo is Maggie Yen in a Japanese schoolgirl outfit. Various calendars, posters and a few other products like mugs and shirts have been produced featuring the character. Cuddly Cute Asian Girls A two woman calendar consisting of Cindy Vu and Maggie Yen, created by Haley Leone. The duo were posed cuddling around an apartment. Gorgeous Girls of Fashion A four woman calendar consisting of Victoria, Michelle Boback, Candice Robins and Wendy Hayes, created by Maggie Yen. The woman are posed in groups erotically around an apartment. Chocolate and Vanilla A two woman calendar consisting of Tatiana Zudovsky and Candice Robins, created by Maggie Yen. The duo were posed erotically on a couch. The Girls of Tucker Holmes Though never mentioned in a story the below costumes will be used in a future non-cannon story about the calender. * January - Maggie Yen Angel * February - Rebecca Mosley in a maid outfit * March - Candice Robins Nurse * April - Tatiana Zudovsky Bikini * May - Hitomi Maki in a schoolgirl outfit * June - Haley Leone Sailor Moon * July - Cindy Vu Geisha * August - Madison Yen Devil * September - Lauren Powell Amazon Warrior * October - Lisa Collins Super Girl * November - Kayla LeFer Cowgirl * December - Regina Brennan Cheerleader Cuddly Cute Asian Girls II A three woman calendar consisting of Cindy Vu, Maggie Yen and Hitomi Maki, created by Haley Leone. The trio were posed cuddling in a bedroom. Sync Vision Images Calendar The calendar won a contest and helped pay for repairs to the bus belonging to the Lady Raptors. * January - Tami Tyler, Britney Summers and Leslie Chun as the Love Angels from Wedding Peach * February - Sarala Rohit as Zhu Rong from Dynasty Warriors 5 * March - Kat Vaughn and Julie Vaughn as Angel Yellow and Angel Pink from Cyber Angels * April - Sunny Dakota as Chidori from Full Metal Panic! * May - Diane Cruz as Elika from Prince of Persia * June - Amber Prescott as Shadow Lady * July - Chrissy Pak as Misty from Pokémon * August - Justine Zimmerman as Pacifica from Scrapped Princess * September - Rachel Xanders as Sophitia from Soul Calibur * October - Nina Nichols as Corrector Yui * November - Ayane Nakamura as Yuna from Final Fantasy X * December - Tess Vole, Sandy Vanholt, Susie Kim and Haley Leone as Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus from Sailor Moon Asian Invasion The calendar was created for the grand opening of Asian Invasion. * January - Candice Robins and Caitlin Trafford as African Tribe Fighter and C. Viper from Street Fighter * February - Maggie Yen, Mel Donavan and Michelle Gim as Lei Fang, Kasumi and Tina Armstrong from Dead or Alive * March - Monica Stein as Bayonetta * April - Justine Zimmerman as Lucia from Mermaid Melody * May - Sarala Rohit as Queen Diva from El-Hazard * June - Tatiana Zudovsky as Tatiana Wilsa from Last Exile * July - Julie Vaughn as Roll from Megaman * August - Kat Vaughn as Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail * September - Rachel Xanders as Ranpha Franboise from Galaxy Angel * October - Pamela Flipspatrick as Mamimi Samejima from FLCL * November - Tess Vole as Videl from Dragonball Z * December - Diane Cruz as Felicia from Dark Stalkers Ages of Woman * January - Alyson Winters in Victorian Age dress * February - Patricia Alverez in Ancient Egyptian garb * March - Brooke Li in traditional Japanese garb * April - Joy Kent as a cave woman * May - Faith Drummond as Eve * June - Tatiana Zudovsky in Renaissance dress * July - Candice Robins in nineteenth century African garb * August - Leslie Schulz as a Dutch maid * September - Jennifer Yates in a fifties outfit * October - Regina Brennan as a hippie * November - Connie Soyer as an ancient Greek/Roman * December - Kayla LeFer as a medieval barmaid Naughty Schoolgirls Twelve women in various schoolgirl outfits, including Japanese and Catholic, and featuring women like Cindy Vu and Lisa Collins. DC Heroines * January - Adele Oriolo and Jacklyn Moreno as Fire and Ice * February - Tamara Philips as Vixen * March - Debbie McNeal as Bat Girl * April - Krista Todd as Speedy * May - Stacy Lee as Huntress * June - Chelsea Jameson as Super Girl * July - Darcy Mason as Wonder Girl * August - May Troughton as Black Canary * September - Luna Gonzalez as Zatanna * October - Penny Gingrich as Wonder Woman * November - Marcie Huxley as Hawk Girl * December - Martha Cassidy as Donna Troy * Cover - Chelsea Jameson, May Troughton and Penny Gingrich Category:Organizations Category:Tucker's Wand